Shudmenca Language
Linguistic History Shudmenca was all started from Egyptians capturing Roman soldiers who came across the land, the Egyptians did not necessarily want to keep living under Roman rule, so they decided to create a separate language trying to make it far as possible from the Latin language to let them know how much they didn't want to be under Roman rule, they called it shudalhadif or Shudmenca. They did not break from the Roman Empire at that time at all, but they did successfully make a known language in the province. Shudmenca was originally an Afro-Asiatic language, but that was only for a very, very short time before it became its own language branch, and then it became extremely difficult for outsiders to learn, most children didn't know how to speak properly, and most people simplified it in their homes to create a completely different informal version of the language, which the captured Roman soldiers used as well. It then evolved into its own language branch due to simplifications from the captured Roman soldiers who did not have words for certain objects or ideas, or even how to structure proper sentences (listed above). From the chart to the right, you can clearly see that now it is, indeed a Romance language due to many Latin influences because of the revolting soldiers from interested and curious Shudmenca-Egyptians. The language was written in hieroglyphics or demotic script for a while by Shudmenca-Egyptians until the Roman soldiers had revolted, then they fled back to the Roman Empire with the aide from Shudmenca-Egyptians. By that point, it was written primarily in the Latin script, even in Afro-Asiatic regions where the Egyptian or Arabic script was/is used primarily. The amount of Shudmenca speakers is not super high (only around 15 million worldwide), but it does have more speakers than a handful of languages that you may recognize, just to give a great example of how spoken Shudmenca is. This is the list of languages that Shudmenca outspeaks (on a native-speaker level): * Kinyarwanda * Haitian Creole * Swedish * Hmong * Belarusian * Czech * Greek * Hungarian It still isn't such a widely-spoken language, but it does kick off some of the languages that many people know of. Shudmenca Now The Shudmenca language to this day is still spoken quite widely by many people, but 99% of outsiders don't know of the Shudmenca language at all, or even that Shudmenca is an existing thing. Which is why I've made this Wiki, for people to learn about the 15 million worldwide speakers or believers of Shudmenca culture, language, and traditions. Shudmenca now is very similar to Romanian, it can nearly be classified as a Romanian dialect, but still has its own vocabulary from the captured Roman soldiers making up words for unknown items and ideas, and still has much of the Latin vocabulary from back when the Roman Empire was alive. Up until just 5 years ago, the Shudmenca people wrote in all caps, similar to how the Romans wrote, here is an example of a diary entry written in 2002: It was until just 3 years ago that they discovered the used of accents, such as the letters ă', 'â, î', 'ș, and ț'''. They use the Islamic calendar, which means it is year 1439 (as of 2017) The translation of this passage is: ”''Year 1424, the Dominator (emperor/leader) told me to go to the land named '''The United States to continue my education, which is not accessible here so much. I am getting a boat tomorrow when it reaches year 1425 and I will not arrive until year 1426, goodbye.” (Sampra, a Shudmenca girl from Sicily written in Early Silic-Shudmenca)'' Which is written today as: ”''1424 annu, Dominul e me celet voiacează ad terral e Statari di Unita nominet continează mereiltiun meu, ca se nu axesibil hic ums. Obtenu a barca azirit cand seste 1425 annu și nu î arivu lutme 1426 annu, rămas biun.” (Sampra, written in Modern Romano-Shudmenca Shudmenca)'' This is the Shudmenca alphabet: The Shudmenca alphabet just recently added the letter u''' to their alphabet, because they just recently discovered how to write in lowercase and use punctuation. The letters '''g and q''' are non-existent because they are just simply not needed, if a '''g sound is used in speech, then it is simply marked as a c''', unless it is a loan word from another language, such as ''blog'', is ''blogu'' in Shudmenca, then it is written as a '''g. The use of the letter k '''was also abandoned due to the fact that it was only used as a filler for punctuation when they did not know what a comma or period was. A comma was marked as '''F, and a period would be marked as K'''. The letter '''y never made it to Modern Shudmenca due to the fact that it could serve the same purpose as an i''', so they were confused when to use it, they always used an '''i instead. The letter j''' is only used at the beginning of words in place of an '''i when next to another vowel, such as jam which means now, which derived from the Latin word iam. (It does make the same sound as the letter y''' in the word ''yes''. Every other occasion of this type of sound is written with an '''i instead of a j'. The letter 'î is always said as a long i''', it never makes the '''y sound, when the letter d''' is next to this letter, the '''d makes the sound of a hard j''' as in the word ''just or the g''' in ''generic, a d''' next to an '''e or i''' always makes the sound of '''ð which is pronounced as a th as in the word that. The letter ă''' is always pronounced as the '''u in under. The letter â''' is equivalent to the letter '''æ in Modern Norwegian, which is pronounced just as the a''' in ''hat''. They used to use the letter '''æ before they adopted the Romanian alphabet. Unlike Romanian, the letter c''' in Shudmenca is always pronounced as a '''hard c as in the word cat. The letter ț''' is pronounced as a '''ch sound as in the word champion. The letter r''' is pronounced as a rolled '''r, just like Spanish, Italian, etc. Want to know why the Shudmenca people never got discovered? Check out the traditions page! Want to know some useful Shudmenca phrases? Check out the phrases page!